


Somebody's Someone

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why?" He doesn't know how to answer this loaded question, full of the last three years of his life that were in no way filled with life. This is so difficult and hard and he wonders how often people feel like this. Post-Reichenbach. Slight Johnlock if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody's Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this seems so crappy to me but it was swimming in my head and needed some attention. Please don't pelt me with tomatoes.

His palm is pressed against the window. It's so cold out and he can barely see through the glass because of the thin layer of fog obscuring his view. He feels the tears running down his cheeks but chooses to ignore them for Someone oh-so-loving. His breath comes in short gasps and his someone smiles at him. "Stop that," Someone says.

"Can't," he replies, his voice cracking over the single syllable.

"Everything's okay now, right?" Someone asks and he chuckles. The sound is so empty, as if it was never made.

"Okay. Yes, okay... but not right."

There is a silence as the sound of Someone's soft breathing helps him control his own. His hand slides off the glass as he simply stares out the window, over the darkening night. A digital clock displays the numbers 23:18. Such important numbers.

"You're crying," Someone observes.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Such a loaded question. People cry for so many different reasons. He can't remember the last time he did. His Someone has cried in front of him, but Someone hadn't known he was there at the time. He doesn't know how to answer this loaded question, full of the last three years of his life that were in no way filled with life. This is so difficult and hard and he wonders how often people feel like this.

Breath catching, hearts snatching, always reacting. Smashing smashing smashing his heart beats.

He feels so complete in his incompleteness. Not quite alone but only because of Someone.

His Someone.

Someone who had never left his side even though he had been left.

"Why?" Someone repeats, wondering if he had even heard him.

He takes a deep breath.

"The sad truth is... the truth is sad."

"You shouldn't be."

"Shouldn't be and aren't are two different things," he says, eyes never meeting Someone's.

"But they shouldn't be."

"Maybe so, but life is never that kind. Neither are you."

"What do you mean?" The tone in Someone's voice indicates he knows exactly what he means.

"You hurt I hurt there is so much hurt. I killed myself you punched me in the face." It doesn't sound sensible, but it makes sense.

"You didn't kill yourself," Someone says.

"That's what everyone has been telling me. I'm finding it very difficult to believe."

Someone is silent for a moment. Neither of their bodies is touching but they're still warm.

"I can help."

"I'd appreciate the effort."

"I miss you."

"I do too."

Someone sighs, finally working up the courage to take his hand.

"Why did you come back for me?"

"If you were to look closer, you'd find that the answer to your question is in the question itself. I came back for you," he says.

"Why me?"

"Because I find that the more I interact with people, the more I realize that they are just a vast sea of Anyone. Expendable and Unreliable. But you... You are Someone. You are the only Someone in the sea of Expendable and Unreliable Anyone's. You matter."

He squeezes Someone's hand and maybe Someone doesn't understand. Maybe no one does. But he'll have to show Someone just like Someone will help him. And Someone will be the Only One for him- the only person this person could ever possibly learn from.


End file.
